Story of My Life
by julia3132
Summary: Day 3 of Seblaine Week 2017 (Broadway) Blaine is up for a role he seems made for. Maybe a little too much. Season 4 AU


Characters: Blaine & Sebastian, Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Jesse

Rating: T

* * *

 **Summary: Blaine is up for a role that seems made for him. Maybe a little too much.**

 **Note: Nothing to do with One Direction song**

 **Kurt and Rachel are total divas, but I feel it is within character, so I won't call this _Unfriendly_ (well, there is one little bit)**

* * *

 **6 Years Ago**

"So, Kurt said it's over? That he needed to focus on school and his career? That maybe next year when you're at NYADA you two can reevaluate your relationship?"

"Yup!"

"What an asshole!"

"Yup!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Sam" Blaine sighed "But, I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to NYADA so we can (air quotes) _reevaluate our relationship_."

Sam didn't like the sound of that "Blaine, you can't give up your dream of Broadway because of Kurt."

"Oh, I'm not, just NYADA. I've never been as sold on it as Kurt and Rachel were. The problem is that I have been so focused on Kurt and NYADA that I really don't know what else is out there except for Tisch at NYU. I'm kind of thinking that maybe I don't want to go to New York before I go to New York. I know that doesn't make sense, but yeah."

"No, I get it. You want to find a college with a musical theater program, but not in New York. That way you wouldn't feel like you should be out auditioning when you should be doing homework. Not to mention the possibility of running into Kurt. Am I right?" Blaine nodded, thankful that Sam understood what he was trying to say, even if he didn't.

Blaine was even more thankful when Sam stood up, held out his hand and said "Then let's go find you one."

The two researched colleges for the next hour with no real success. Blaine was about to give up for the time being when Sam asked "What about Michigan?"

 **15 months ago**

Blaine had finally made it to New York. He wound up going to Michigan and enjoyed every minute of it, so much so that he stayed an extra year and earned a Master's Degree. He had fallen in love with song writing and wanted to write scores for Broadway like some of his friends were doing. However, he had this nagging feeling that if he didn't at least try his hand at acting he would always regret it.

Since he couldn't find an apartment he liked, Blaine subletted one from a friend of the family. He was finally unpacked and today was out exploring his new neighborhood. Of course, the first place he had to find was a coffee shop.

When he walked into _Cup of Joe_ , he knew he had found the place. He especially loved that there were several reading nooks staged around the shop. There was one over by a window that looked particularly comfortable, at least the insanely good-looking guy sitting there looked comfortable. The insanely good-looking guy that Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of. The insanely good-looking guy that was…Holy Shit!

The insanely good-looking guy that was Sebastian Smythe.

 **9 Months Ago**

"Honey, I'm home!"

Blaine walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel "Sebastian, I moved in a week ago. How long are you going to keep saying that?"

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in for kiss "Forever. I'm so happy you're here Killer and I don't just mean in _our_ apartment" He brought Blaine in this time for a long, and a little dirty, kiss. When it finished he added "I mean here with me, like this."

"Me too." Blaine gave him peck before pulling away to sit on the couch "Now, did you save the world today?"

"Well…? I actually kind of did."

Sebastian had majored in languages and political science in college. After graduation, he was offered a job as a translator (he was fluent in five languages and spoke at least a little of three more) at the United Nations. In just the year and a half he had worked there he had used his linguistic abilities, as well as his natural talent for schmoozing, to become a favorite of many of the delegates.

As the story of Sebastian's day unfolded, Blaine's eyes went wider and wider "So the two ambassadors bonded over an obscure brand of vodka that you found for them? And then they each called their governments to have their militaries stand down? Sebastian, you may have prevented a war!"

"Well, maybe at least until they sober up tomorrow."

 **6 Months Ago**

Blaine and Sebastian met for their weekly Wednesday "lunch date" at _Cup of Joe_ "It's not what I want to be doing, Sebastian. I wanted to try acting before I got into music. Hell, I haven't gone on an audition in five months. This isn't funny."

"Uh, yes it is. Blaine, you walked into a studio to visit your friends, made a suggestion to some random guy about a track he was mixing and the next thing you know you're working on Lady Gaga's new album. That wasn't something you could really say no to."

"I know" Blaine conceded "And I love working in the studio, but I just have a feeling that I need to do this."

Sebastian reached over and took his hand "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm not being supportive. I know this is important to you, so can I give you some advice?"

"Of course."

"Hire an agent" He put up his free hand as he knew Blaine was about to object "Killer, I know you wanted to do it the old-fashioned way and go to open calls, but you don't have that kind of time right now. How much longer until the album is finished?"

"Four to six weeks with post production" Blaine thought about what Sebastian said. Even though it wasn't what he had planned, it sounded like a compromise he could live with "You know what, hiring an agent sounds like a good idea. I'll ask around the studio to see if anyone knows an agent with Broadway connections."

 **3 Months Ago**

Once again, the two of them found themselves at _Cup of Joe_. However, today was different. Today was the one-year anniversary of the day Blaine walked into the coffee shop and saw Sebastian sitting by the window. The week prior Sebastian had spoken to Joe. He not only wanted make sure "their window" was reserved, but he needed help with something else. That was the reason Joe was currently approaching them with Blaine's favorite, a plate of fresh baked biscotti.

"For my favorite lovebirds" Joe announced before giving Sebastian a quick wink and heading back to the counter.

"This was so nice…" Blaine lost his ability to speak when he found a ring under the cookie and Sebastian on one knee.

 **1 Week Ago**

"Fiancée, I'm home!"

"Seriously Seb?" Blaine asked as he turned to greet him, but did not get up. That didn't matter to Sebastian as he jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to him "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Sebastian practically cooed.

Blaine obviously wasn't buying it, so he put down what he was reading and said "Ok, spill."

Sebastian had wanted to play it cool, but he couldn't "Guess who is the new Deputy to the Council General of the United Nations and will be going to Paris to work at the Middle East Peace Talks? If you guessed me, you would be correct!"

"Oh my God" Blaine was so excited that he tackled him as he crushed their lips together. Sebastian was all for celebrating, but he had laid on whatever Blaine had been reading and his fiancée had some explaining to do.

"Killer, this is a script."

"Technically, a scene" Blaine was tentative to share his news because he did not want to take away from Sebastian's achievement "but…"

"But, nothing" Sebastian sat back up and gave Blaine the same look that he had been given just a few moments earlier "Your turn to spill since I know you met your agent for the first time today."

"We can talk…"

"Now Blaine."

Blaine had to laugh at Sebastian's tone "I can see why all of those diplomats can't say no when you want them to do something. Ok, so yes, I did meet with my agent for the first time today. We talked for about 10 minutes when he pulled up a call sheet and asked if I would be ok with trying for a smaller role to start with. He said that he had something I would be perfect for but I would have to hurry because the first round of casting ended today."

"So you, Blaine Anderson, went to an audition unprepared? I bet your OCD loved that."

"You would think, but Seb, it was everything I had wanted. Yes, my agent called and told them I was coming but I had only an hour to get there. So, I ran out and of course there were no cabs, which meant I had to get on the subway and barely made it there on time. It was crazy, but exciting at the same time. Just so you know, since you were busy, I called Sam to help calm my nerves which means he knew about all of this before you did. Sorry."

"No, no, as long as it's only Sam that found out before me, I'm good" Sebastian joked "Well, your parents would be ok, but not Cooper. Wait, you didn't tell Cooper yet, right?" Blaine smiled and shook his head "Now, I'm assuming they loved you, of course, since you have the scene here. Does this mean you have a callback?"

"Yes…" was all Blaine was able to say before he found Sebastian's lips on his. It took a while before he could explain further. After all, Sebastian was an amazing kisser "I love your enthusiasm Seb, but I haven't got the part yet."

"Yet, being the optimal word in that sentence. Tell me all about the show. Is it a musical?"

Blaine stretched over and gave his fiancée another kiss "Yes, it's a musical and before you say anything, yes, I freaked out going in since I had nothing prepared."

"What did you sing for them?"

"Because I didn't have my guitar, and probably because I had just spoken to Sam, I played the piano and sang _Against All Odds_ … Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Killer" Sebastian said after calming down "But, you have at least a hundred songs you can play from memory and you chose the love song you sang to your best friend when you had a crush on him?" He was able to duck so that the pillow Blaine threw didn't hit him "Ha! Not fast enough. Now, I want to hear the rest of this but I would really like to shower and change first. You want to order a pizza and we'll meet back here when it arrives?"

"Sounds like a plan. I probably should call my parents. Oh, and Seb…"

The pillow didn't miss that time.

An hour later they found themselves back on the couch, ready to continue the conversation "So, Killer. What part will you be playing?"

"I am _auditioning_ for the part Evan, best friend of "the one that got away". The story is about a guy who breaks up with his boyfriend, yes I said boyfriend, only to realize that he was still in love with him. When he goes to try and win him back, the guy is gone. No one, mainly Evan, will tell him where he is. Years later, the two of them meet again but the guy, Andrew, is married to the main character's high school nemesis. That's all I know."

Sebastian sat and stared, not saying anything. He was trying very carefully to choose the right words "B, did you meet the person that wrote the book for this? Or composed the score?"

"No, I just met with the casting director. I assumed I would meet them if I made it further up the line. Why?"

This was one of those times when Sebastian could really see how others thought of Blaine as oblivious to things around him "Um, Blaine, doesn't the plot of the story sound a little familiar to you?"

"No. Do you think it sounds like something you've heard before?"

"Yeah, from you. Blaine this is the story of the last six years of your life."

"No, it's…"

"Blaine, your character's name is Evan, as in your best friend _Sam Evans_. And "the one that got away"? His name is Andrew which is awfully close to, I don't know, _Blaine ANDERson_. Are you sure Hummel didn't write this?" Sebastian asked his stunned boyfriend.

"No, Kurt left NYADA and went to work at Vogue full time. He didn't…"

It made Sebastian very uneasy that Blaine had stopped midsentence "What is it?"

"I was going to say Kurt didn't write but he did. He wrote these god awful musicals, one based on Pippa Middleton and the other on the Real Housewives. Oh my god, do you really think Kurt could have written this? Seb, I really like this part. It is a perfect role for me to determine whether or not I would want to continue with acting or go on to composing."

"Then go for it. When you think about it, the story is not uncommon and the names are probably some cosmic coincidence. Plus, you are only _engaged_ to Hummel's high school nemesis." The last statement seemed to settle Blaine down, but Sebastian still pulled him over next to him "Now, when is the callback?"

"Ten days. They're casting the main character's best friend first. Will you be here?"

"I'm sorry, I have to be in Paris in five days. However, I bet by the time I get back you'll have your first Broadway part."

"I love you so much, Seb. Your faith in me means everything."

Sebastian pulled him even closer and gave Blaine a kiss on the top of his head "Just think Killer, we'll have everyone at your celebration party laughing hysterically when we tell them how we thought the play was written about you."

 **Today**

"Blaine, thank you for coming in so quickly" the casting director said.

An hour earlier she had called, asking him to come to her offices as soon as possible. The anxiety in her voice only heightened his curiosity "It wasn't a problem. I had just gotten home from the errands I had to run today. Can I ask why you called since my callback isn't for another three days?"

"The actor playing Andrew had to drop out and I think you would be perfect for the role. Would you be willing to talk to the director and the score's writer?"

Blaine was in complete shock. Andrew wasn't the lead but it was still a significant role in the show "Of course. When would you like me to come in?"

"You don't understand, Blaine. They're here now."

Ok, the shock got worse "I don't understand."

"Listen, they don't know I called you. The two of them are here reviewing the auditions of the other actors that tried out for the part. But Blaine, I just know you were meant to play Andrew. Can I go back and ask them to meet with you?" Blaine nodded and watched her grab a file with his name on it "Good, follow me. You can do this Blaine."

She escorted him to a back office and had him sit on a sofa outside the door. Blaine had just begun to process what was happening when he heard the loudest squeal he had probably ever heard. A squeal that came from the small body that now had him in a death grip.

"Rachel?"

"It's you! It's really you!" Yes, it was Rachel Berry. His ex's best friend Rachel Berry. Suddenly Sebastian's "joke" about Kurt being the author of the show's book didn't seem so farfetched. He had not yet been able to respond when she let go and took his hand, pulling him into the office "Look! It really is him!" she announced to whom Blaine assumed was the director.

"Well, I'll be damned" Jesse St. James stated as he looked at Blaine with as much surprise as Blaine looked at him "Blaine Anderson."

Perhaps the only person who was more confused than the three of them was the casting director "I take it the three of you know each other?"

"That is a massive understatement. Can you go get…" Jesse stopped when he saw the jewelry on Blaine's left hand and changed what he was about to say "our partner and tell him to get here right away? I think he's downstairs with the actress that's playing Bar…the main character's best friend. Thanks."

While that conversation was happening, Rachel had brought Blaine over to the office's conference table "How did you know?" she asked "I mean, we haven't released any information where you would know. Did you just feel it? That this was about…"

"Rach? Hun?" Jesse interrupted her "Check out his left hand."

When Rachel saw his ring, her eyes popped open as she swiveled her head back and forth between Jesse and Blaine's hand. Finally, she looked Blaine in the eyes before letting out another ear-piercing squeal "Oh my god, you're married?! The only way this would be more perfect was if you were married to Sebastian Smythe."

"I'm not married to Sebastian" Blaine told her with the first words he had uttered since he entered the room "We're engaged."

"You're engaged to Sebastian?"

Blaine turned and there he was, standing in the doorway, perfectly coiffed as usual. Evidently Sebastian's instincts had been correct. This was the story of the last six years of his life "Hello Kurt."

"Blaine" Kurt whispered as he stood frozen in disbelief.

"Wait!" the casting director sounded as if she finally understood Blaine's significance in the story "Is Blaine the real Andrew? I knew he was perfect for the role!"

"Thank you, Anna. We'll take it from here" Jesse told her.

After she left (although she really wanted to stay and see how this soap opera played out), Rachel guided a still shell-shocked Kurt over to the seat beside her's at the table. The absurdity of the situation left them all speechless until Blaine blurted out "I didn't know. I mean about that all of you were involved with the show. Although, Seb had started calling the it _The Story of Blaine's Life_ and joked that Kurt could have written it. He's going to freak out a little when I tell him all of this during our Skype time tonight."

"He's not in town?" Jesse asked. It was obvious that he would have to hold up their end of the conversation since Rachel was soothing an almost catatonic Kurt.

"He's in Paris for work."

"That sounds exciting. Can I ask what he does?"

Blaine almost wanted to say that it was none of their business, but he was insanely proud of his fiancée's accomplishments "He's a Deputy to the Council General of the United Nations. He went to Paris for the Middle East Peace talks."

Silence came back to the room, but then Jesse started to laugh. Hard. When it got to the point where tears were streaming down his face, Rachel scolded him "I don't see what's so funny, Jesse."

"Are you kidding me?! All of the crap you two said about the guy over the years and right at this moment he is literally working for world peace? Guess he wasn't the self-centered egomaniac you said he was. Oh, and Sam. Blaine, please tell me he's studying to be a priest or something."

"He's a firefighter with FDNY, stationed out of a firehouse in Brooklyn."

"So, he's one of New York's Bravest?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry" Jesse called out as he ran out of the room, leaving the three former New Directions members alone for the first time since a month into Blaine's senior year.

"Well, thank you for your time" Blaine practically snarled as he got up to leave. There was not a chance in hell that he could even attempt to work with them after what Jesse had just told him.

He was almost out the door when he heard "Where did you go?"

"Michigan" he answered Kurt, although he hadn't turned around to face him "I went to Michigan and I loved it so I guess I should thank you for being such an asshole."

"Blaine, you shouldn't say things like that."

He knew Rachel was only protecting her friend, but Blaine had 6 years of pent up anger to unload so he went back to the table to unload it "Really Rachel? Say what? That if Kurt wouldn't have dumped me and never looked back…"

"I looked back!" Kurt had finally come out of his stupor "Sam wouldn't tell me where you were!"

Oh, he wanted to go there, did he? "You dumped me in October when you decided fucking your music theory professor was how you would _focus on school and your career_ and didn't ask Sam about me until July when the guy dumped you since he only screws freshmen. You know, I'm done. I have artists clamoring to work with me as a music producer. Sebastian was right, I don't need this."

"But, we need you" Jesse was back and standing in the doorway. To Blaine it appeared that he had been there for a while "See, I just got off the phone with one of the producers. I told him about how Blaine had showed up and what the real Evan and Stephen were doing. He liked Blaine's story better and I just got a text stating that the other producers did too."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"It means pre-production is shut down for the next two weeks. At that time, we are to submit a 20 page synopsis of how the play would change if the story was told from Andrew's point of view. And Rach, they want two songs for Andrew that fit this point of view."

Kurt jumped out of his seat and banged the table "I refuse to write a synopsis for a show that Meerkat calls _the Story of Blaine's Life_."

"And that's my cue to leave" Blaine told them, as he wondered what he had ever seen in Kurt.

"Blaine, hold up" Jesse had come over and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but stared directly at Kurt "What Kurt doesn't seem to understand is that we don't need him to do this, anyone can write it. We need you and your story. So, talk to Sebastian about this. I know he has more important things going on right now, but we need an answer soon."

"I'll talk to him and let you know."

 **2 Years Later**

 _And the Tony Award for Best Actor in a Musical goes to…Blaine Anderson in Story of My Life_

Having spent the last few weeks in "It's just an honor to be nominated" mode, Blaine froze when his name was called.

"Go get your award B" Sebastian whispered into his ear before they stood and kissed yet again. As he walked up to the stage, Blaine thought of everything that had happen to get him to this point. Working on the production of the musical had been acrimonious in the beginning to say the least, especially after the producers insisted Blaine take on a larger role behind the scenes as well. One night when Blaine was ranting about how unreasonable Kurt was being, Sebastian the Diplomat sat him down and reminded him how this had started out as being from Kurt's POV and suddenly Blaine Anderson, Alpha Gay, had swooped in and stole his thunder once again. It was also Sebastian that suggested the peace offering.

"Your character can refer to Sebastian's character as Meerkat, but only once per scene." That was all it took and they were friends again. Well, not quite but better than frienemies. The whole thing took off from there.

And take off it did. Blaine and Rachel had won for Best Score and he and Kurt had won for Best Book of a Musical. Jesse, who had become a good friend, won for directing and the show was considered a lock for Best Musical. After Blaine was handed his third award of the evening, he looked for and found the green eyes that he loved so much.

"Thank you. Thank you. I can honestly say, that while I liked my chances in the other categories because of who I was working with, this is a surprise. Many of the people I wanted to thank I have, but I would again like to thank the love of my life. Sebastian, you will never be able to fathom how much your love and support means to me. When I told you how your feelings about the show were true, you just laughed, told me to trust my gut and look where it got me. But babe, trusting my gut about you was the best decision I ever made. Oh, and engravers, please get the name right on my awards because as of last night, the name is Blaine Anderson-Smythe."


End file.
